Everything has changed
by RandomlyLilly
Summary: Anything could happen when two people are meant to be. Even though, they live in two different worlds, fate will bring them together. Even though, the odds are against them they will fight for their happiness. through evil, sadness and jealousy their love will conquer all. INU-KAG!
1. Chapter 1

**I really do not own inuyasha, the wonderful manga/Anime belong to rumiko. But i do wish i owned it**.

Author's note: Ha! This is my first fanfic and so please no criticism. I love inuyasha and kagome so this will be an INU/KAG fanfic.

-Enjoy (:

* * *

Everything has changed

**EPILOGUE**

_Was it real or was it a mere illusion? It seemed like if she was really there, but yet she didnt know...Standing, crying and broken. The pain was deep in her heart filled with sorrow and agony. She wanted out, she just wanted to run and yell, but she knew she could never escape that hell hole. She knew for certain this was real, and yet she just wished to be happy, not rich or beautiful, but just happy...Like Old times._

_ OoOoOooooooOoooooooOOOOOo_

_Kagome was a fifteen year old princess, like any other princess she grew up happy and the will to achieve her happily ever after. Kagome wanted something else that her parents never gave her, she didnt wanted nothing materialistic .. she just wanted her parents love and to praise her once in while, like they have to her older sister, Kikyo. But everything she does, in her parents eyes, is wrong or bad. Everyone in her kingdom thnik she was a useless princess compared to her elder sister._

_In the other hand, there was InuYasha, the worthless half-breed that no one knew. He fought against all odds to survive and stay strong on the outside. On the exterior villagers could see his glowing confidence, his high self esteem, even though people try to bring him down, he just goes back up. Other wise in the inside Inuyasha is slowly crumbling like a pastry and dying from sadness and guilt._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000_

**CHP1**

Like any other day inuyasha was awaken by the harsh morning sun rays. "Damn... FUCK! MIROKU GET YOUR ASS UP ALREADY!" he shouted as loud as he could. "IM UP, I AM UP ! sheesh man, you can be more gentle to the only friend you have, you know !" Miroku yawned and looked at inuyasha, while inuyasha gave him a death glare.

There was a brief silence...

"OUCH! INUYASHA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, AS A MONK IM SURE THIS IS ILLEGAL. INUYASHA LET ME GO !"

"You stupid lecher ! going on and on about being my friend, its not like you're gonna win a FUCKING PRIZE YOU STUPID HUMAN !"

With that said and done InuYasha tossed miroku to the ground and jumped on top of him. Wiithout out them noticing someone else has entered their humble hut. "You stupid son of a..."

"Ummm... Sorry to bother whatever you guys are doing but um...well...umm... You guys are gonna be late if you dont stop flirting!" The young maiden said while blushing.

With that said Miroku pushed inuyasha off and ran to the girl. He looked at her then reached for her hand "My dear Sango, why would i be flirting with InuYasha if i have you, the apple of my eye."

As Sango chessily smiled, she saw the sparkle on miroku's eye, which only meant ONE thing.

SMACK! and there it was Sangos familiar slap on Miroku's baby fat cheek. "You stupid lech! you never learn your lesson do you? But anyways sango's right we need to go to work or somone, by that i mean me, is not going to eat today: Inuyasha said while grabbing Miroku's monk collar and literally dragging him outside.

"Hmmm, this is gonna be a fun day, i could feel it" Miroku sighed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything has changed

**EPILOGUE**

_Was it real or was it a mere illusion? It seemed like if she was really there, but yet she didnt know...Standing, crying and broken. The pain was deep in her heart filled with sorrow and agony. She wanted out, she just wanted to run and yell, but she knew she could never escape that hell hole. She knew for certain this was real, and yet she just wished to be happy, not rich or beautiful, but just happy...Like Old times._

_ OoOoOooooooOoooooooOOOOOo_

_Kagome was a fifteen year old princess, like any other princess she grew up happy and the will to achieve her happily ever after. Kagome wanted something else that her parents never gave her, she didnt wanted nothing materlistic... she just wanted their love and praise once in while, like they have to her older sister, Kikyo. But everything she does, in her parents eyes, is wrong or bad. Everyone in her kingdom thought she was a useless princess compared to her elder sister._

_In the other hand, there was InuYasha, the worthless half-breed that veryone knew. He fought against all odds to survive and stay strong on the outside. On the outside villegers could see his glowiing confidence, his high self esteem, even though people try bring him down, he just goes back up. Other wise in the inside Inuyasha is slowly crumbling like pastry and dying from sadness and guilt._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000_

**CHP1**

Like any other day inuyasha was awaken by the harsh morning sun rays. "Damn... FUCK! MIROKU GET YOUR ASS UP ALREADY!" he shouted as loud as he could. "IM UP, I AM UP ! sheesh, you can be more gentle to the only friend you have you know !" Miroku yawned qnd looked at inuyasha, while inuyasha gave him a death glare.

There was a brief silence...

OUCH! INUYASHA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, AS A MONK IM SURE THIS IS ILLEGAL. INUYASHA LET ME GO !

You stupid lecher ! going on and on about being my friend, its not like you're gonna win a FUCKING PRIZE YOU STUPID HUMAN !"

With that said and done InuYasha tossed miroku to the ground and jumped on top of him. Wiithout out them noticing someone else has entered their humble hut. "You stupid son of a..."

Ummm... Sorry to bother whatever you guys are doing but um...well...umm... You guys are gonne be late if you dont stop flirting!" The young maiden said while blushing.

With that said Miroku pushed inuyasha off and ran to the girl. He looked at her then reched for her hand "My dear Sango, why would i be flirting with InuYasha if i have you, the apple of my eye."

As Sango chessily smiled, she saw the sparkle on miroku's eye, which only meant ONE thing.

SMACK! and there it was Sangos familiar slap on Miroku's baby fat cheek. "You stupid lech! you never learn your lesson do you? But anyways sango's right we need to go to work or somone, by that i mean me, is not going to eat today: Inuyasha said while grabbing Miroku's monk collar and literally dragging him outside.

Chp 2: A picture of hurt.

KAGOME POV

Today was a perfect spring day, it was lovely outside the castle, but somehow theres this eerie feeling that i cant ignore... I woke up early, i was too excited to sleep, Today was my big break. Today i can finally show my parents that im just not Kikyo's shadow and that all my training paid off. Today i can and will purify my fist evil demon. Today i will SHINE !

NORMAL POV

Kagome walked to her window, admiring the view... A rush of memories overwhelmed, her_ 'what if he had never left, what if he was still with me...' _Getting a photo from under her pillow, she softly touched it, she couldn't believe from just one photo, she could feel a tirade of emotions...Her beautiful Ocean blue eyes started to get misty, a knock on the door prevented her tears to fall.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Quickly cleaning her eyes, she murmered" You may come in."

The door opened slowly and there stood her very own sister, Kikyo. "Kagome, What are you doing, get dress we leave in 10 minutes." Kagome jst stood there dumbfounded. "Kagome really? Today is your first task of a miko(priestess)."

Like if those were magic words, it triggered kagome and she finally stood up, putting the photo down and went running to her bathroom. '_Oh crap how can i forget! Okay kagome, concetrate!'_ she pepped talked to herself. In just six minutes kagome was out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful yellow sundress, brining out her blue eyes and her raven brown hair on a ponytail, Even though she was dressed simple she was stilll gorgeous. She brought her eyes to Kikyo, who was boringly staring at a photo.

"You Know Kaggy, you should move on all ready. Is obvious that he didnt even loved you... Well why would he, right? "

Kikyo's cold voice matched her emotionless eyes, Kagome didnt say anything she just stood there looking at the floor, fighting her tears, she wouldnt show weakness to her sister, not now or never.

"Kaggy! My dear beloved Kaggy. My precious kagg..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!... Please can we just go, lets just leave." Kagome interrupted.

Kikyo just mockingly stared at her, until she finally spoke up" If you wish little sister." and with that said she rose and left kagome. Finally when kikyo's shadow retreated, kagome grabbed the photo.

Looking at it for a few moments, then pressed it on her chest'_ even though i'll try to forget, love will remember, Sesshomaru... But you know whati deserve better.'_

After hiding the photo she stood up and ran to cacth up to Her elder sister. " Today is my day kikyo nor sesshomaru's memory is going to affect today!"


End file.
